


Fuck You Logan

by PunxatawnyPhil (orphan_account)



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: For a Friend, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PunxatawnyPhil
Summary: I wrote this out of spite. And boredom.Pretty much just smut. First time writing like this. Go easy.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	Fuck You Logan

Angel Dust walked down the streets of hell, he had been called for a job. He was dressed in his usual tiny black shorts, but had no blazer on. In place of it, he had a sheer white blouse on. He also had black thigh-high boots. He didn't know who his current client was, but he did know that they had a lot of money. And drugs.

Angel knocked lighting on the door of the address given to him when he had take the job. "Angel Dust, at your services." He said almost robotically. He had said the line so many times that it had started to lose its meaning.

A familiar face popped out of the door. "Alist-woah!" He tried to say, but was cut off by the radio demon pulling him into a shady motel room. Nothing suspicious at all.

Alastor stood up straight. "I believe you know why you are here Angel Dust." He said in his creepy voice that sounded as if it was being broadcast.

Angel rose one of his eyebrows and put all of his hands on his hips. "So, the mighty radio demon has finally come to his senses. I knew my wiley charms would get you to submit sooner or later" he boasted, definitely too soon.

No sooner than the words had left his mouth, Alastor pinned him to the wall. "Now Angel Dust, who in hell said anything about me submitting to you? I am one of the most powerful demons in hell. YOU will be submitting to me." His voice got much more fuzzy and the air around him seemed to distort somehow. He practically ripped the shirt off of Angel Dust with a strong hunger in his eyes.

Angel chuckled and let himself be stripped of his clothing and thrown on the bed. Alastor took off his clothes a soon joined him. He took no time in prep, or in anything as he aligned his large cock with Angel's thick, plump ass. He pushed in and Angel Dust screamed out in pleasure and in pain. 

They soon got a rythm. Alastor found a quick, hard, and rough rythm as he fucked Angel. Angel soon got used to the initial burn and was engulfed in pleasure, screaming out incoherent words and loud moans.

When it was over, Angel lay on the motel bed, a panting mess. Alastor was perfectly composed as he got up, got his clothes on, and stood up. "Goodbye good fellow. Payment is on the table. I'll be on my way." And he left.

Angel rubbed his ass which still burned slightly. He tentatively got up and got dressed. He took his payment, and he too, walked out of the motel room with a feeling it wasn't the last time.

FIN


End file.
